throwback to the olden days
by youknowyouwantit
Summary: KENSI/DEEKS at a wedding. "Oh, and you're not a hardened cop this week, remember? I'm a lawyer and you're supposed to be my rich trophy girlfriend."/ "Deeks." Kensi whined, even though they had already gone over their cover stories last night, curled up haphazardly on Kensi's couch with some leftover champagne from some bar she had been to last week.


**LOOK, I WROTE YOU GUYS SOMETHING! aren't you proud? okay, so I actually wrote this for a different pairing, and then altered it to be Kensi/Deeks, so if there are weird mistakes, then that is why! **

* * *

"Stop worrying."

Kensi swiveled to stare at her partner, in the driver's seat beside her.

But the LAPD liaison seemed quite unaffected by her questioning stare, to her annoyance. "Your fingers have been twitching for the past five miles." Deeks said, not unkindly. His eyes didn't leave the road. "It's me who should be worried—you don't even know these people."

Kensi turned away from him to stare out the window. His observation—of her nervousness—was normal. She hadn't felt worried exactly. But there was a slight fluttering of what might be called butterfly's in her stomach. This was normal: he noticed things about her—before sometimes she even did. She turned to face him, taking in his familiar disheveled blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Overall, he had quite an attractive face.

"Why are _you_ worried?" Kensi asked him, making sure to hold her fingers still.

"I didn't say I was—just that I had reason to be." He replied very nonchalantly, sending her his blinding grin he often used when he didn't want to answer her with honesty. Kensi wondered about the terseness in his voice.

"Well then, why do you have _reason_ to be worried? I thought these people were your friends."

Deeks nodded. "They are. We all went to high school together—we were all friends. A few of us even went to college together. I've has roommates with Brandon in law school."

_Brandon_. Kensi rolled that name around on her tongue to remember it. Deeks hesitated, and Kensi had pity on him, just a little bit, but enough. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I do." Deeks replied, as he reached over to turn down the radio. "When I left, there were words said between me and two of my friends—Scarlett and Flynn."

"Those are interesting names." Kensi couldn't help but comment.

Deeks smirked in amusement, but didn't reply to her remark. "The words weren't kind. I'm assuming this wedding invitation is sort of forgiveness; sort of a time for closure. I haven't spoken to most of them in—" He thought for a moment, "—almost four years."

"Were you close?"

"To the gang? Closer than family." Deeks replied as he turned off the highway onto an exit. He took another turn on a smaller farm road.

"That must have been hard." Kensi said, turning to stare at him again. Sometimes she found it hard to tear her eyes _away_ from his face. Bu then again, other times, she couldn't stand to look at him. She chose to look out the window instead. They were passing some kind of cow farm, if the smell and the wooden fence was anything to go by. "For you to leave your friends for that long."

He turned his own face to meet her eyes for a long moment, before he turned back to focus on the road. "It was hard. But, some things are too hard to forgive."

Kensi stared at Deeks in surprise at the change in his tone. The coldness that had crept into his voice was unlike his normal joking tone. She had a feeling that he didn't want to talk about it and—as curious as she was—she wouldn't ask him about the incident. Kensi chose to change the subject.

"I wasn't worried about meeting your friends you know—if they were your friends, then I know they're fine." Kensi told him, continuing to state out the window at the green pastures in the eastern California countryside. Sixty-seven miles away from Los Angeles and not a car in sight. "I was just thinking about Hetty and what we're going have to do once we get back from your—our—little adventure."

Deeks grinned at her for a brief instant. He made one last turn, and Kensi was amazed to see that they had arrived. When she stepped out of the car, she had to stare straight upwards to even see the roof of the huge house. The property was enclosed by tall black gates. The house was huge, almost the size of a mansion, with brick walls, and at least three stories. It looked old fashioned—late nineteenth century. Expensively manicured gardens bordered the white wraparound porch and the edge of a pool or patio was visible behind the house. There was a bright patch of daffodils by the front door.

"Yeah, leaving for a few days without telling her is sure to piss her off. But you might as well forget about that for a few days, because we're here. You now have other, bigger, things to worry about. Like my friends and not getting lost in this house."

Kensi sent an amused smirk at him. "I think I can manage. After all, you and me are just two hardened cops, right? We can do anything."

Deeks laughed out loud. "Yep. You and I are _so hardened_. Come one. Be brave and go knock on the door." He said, getting the rest of the way out of the car popping the trunk. He stuck his head around the side of the car, where Kensi was still staring upwards in amazement at the massive expanse of architecture in front of her. "Oh, and you're not a hardened cop this week remember? I'm a lawyer and you're supposed to be my rich trophy girlfriend."

"Deeks." She whined, even though they had already gone over their cover stories last night, curled up haphazardly on Kensi's couch with some leftover champagne from some bar she had been to last week.

He ignored her dramatic groan, and tossed her bag to her. Kensi just barely caught it. "So I expect heels and cocktail dresses at all times."

Kensi chuckled one last time and got out of the car, breathing in the old familiar smell of fresh cut grass and summer flowers. It smelled like Camp Legume in the summertime. It smelled like childhood. Kensi shook her head to clear those dangerous thoughts and swung her backpack onto her back and rolled her suitcase after Deeks up the paved and flower-sided walk.

This would be an interesting few days. Kensi knew this as soon as they reached the front door. The inside of the house was revealed when the door swung violently open merely a few seconds after Kensi's hand had left the knocker. What looked suspiciously like a butler opened the door. "Welcome." He announced. He had curly gray hair and matching gray eyes. He was wearing a tuxedo without a tie. He attempted to take Kensi's bag from her as soon as he noticed her dress.

"I don't need help." Kensi told him curtly, as she moved her suitcase from his reach. She was aware that she was pretending to be rich, so she should have probably allowed the butler to carry her bag to her room, but assuming males insulted the feminist in her.

Deeks sent a cursory glance around the spacious entry way to hide his grin. "Marty Deeks, Kensi Montgomery. We are here for the wedding. Is Eric around?" Deeks nodded to Kensi at 'Montgomery', perhaps to remind her of her cover. Kensi focused: bury Kensi Blye down beneath layers of her own deceit, she was a Montgomery now. Kensi wasn't sure if Deeks truly cared about her cover, especially in front of this butler; he looked particularly unconcerned about everything.

"Of course," The man nodded politely. "Mr. Swan is just outside. I will tell him that you have arrived. Can I show you to your rooms?"

Deeks nodded and motioned for Kensi to follow them. He hefted his suitcase and hers too—ignoring her glare. Instead, he began to whistle, increasing the pitch when the butler turned around to stare at them. Deeks sent her a look, as if to ask, 'what is up with this crazy butler guy?'.

Kensi had to force herself not to laugh at his expression. She contented herself with stating around at the expensively furnished hallways—the plush velvet couches and extensive paintings that lined the halls. Deeks has looking around to, Kensi wondered how long it had been since he was in this house. He followed the man through the long hallways, past all the expensive fixtures and what looked like priceless tables and paintings. "I won't be surprised if we come across the Mona Lisa." He stage whispered to Kensi.

The butler's shoulders tightened slightly. "Right this way please." He told Deeks, and he pushed open a door on the second floor. "The two of you will be sharing a room."

Kensi sent one quick glance at Deeks to gauge his reaction, but all she could see in the dim hallway was his white white of his grin. She reached over and smacked him in the stomach. They _were _pretending to be together, after all.

He grunted, earning the two of them another disproving glare from the man holding the door open. The two of them entered the room quickly, setting their bags on the floor. Kensi turned to thank the butler, but found the doorway empty and the sound of his retreating footsteps.

Deeks swung the door shut and locked the latch above the knob. "I don't know why I still do that. I've broken in too many doors to know how easy it is to get through any door I want."

Kensi laughed and hefted her bag on the bed by the window. "I'm almost afraid to touch anything." She moved around the room, staring at all the expensive trappings. "This desk looks like it costs more than I make in a year. Besides, who has enough rooms in their house to host guests for their wedding?"

"Eric does. He only went through school because that was his father's condition for inheriting the family fortune. And I know what you mean—but it is a small wedding. Only a hundred people and most of them live in the area." Deeks said, searching the room with his eyes for any signs of danger.

"Room is nice." Kensi said. "Besides, any sign of trouble and the windows are low enough to jump to the lowest sill." She winced as soon as she said it. She always surveys the places she enters, but she often doesn't do it aloud.

But Deeks just nodded and laid down on the other bed, patting the space beside him. After a moment of giving him an intense, '_don't you dare try anything'_ stare, Kensi moved to lay on the space beside him. Deeks moved to lay his arm over her shoulder.

"Is it sad that we check every room we enter for an escape? For signs of danger? Don't you think that means we have been in the business to long?" Deeks said, playing with the curls in her hair.

Kensi thought for a moment, trying not to get distracted by the feel of his fingertips on the edges of her cheek. He wasn't often this physical; she didn't allow him to be. "It's not our fault. And besides, it's what makes us good agents."

Deeks doesn't mention that he's a cop, and so she doesn't correct herself. "We are pretty good, aren't we?" Deeks chuckled.

"I am pretty good." Kensi agreed. Deeks feigned hurt but she just reached over her head to smack him in the face with one of the many throw pillows that decorated the bed.

"Come on." He said, sitting up and stretching. "We should go downstairs."

Kensi felt the warmth leave the spot where his arm had rested on her shoulders. "Yeah." She stared down at the tank top and shorts she had been driving in all day. "Just let me change real quick."

"Put on something hot!" Deeks yelled, even though she had barely made it two steps away to her suitcase. He grinned and then reached for the remote. The sound of the sports channel, sounded through the thin walls of the bathroom as Kensi pulled on a black silky blouse and a pair of dark skinny jeans. When Kensi emerged from the bathroom, with her mascara applied and her clothes changed, Deeks looked up surprised. He had obviously been hoping for a few more moments to watch basketball.

"We don't have to go down if you don't want to." Kensi reminded him, reading his mind.

Deeks smiled and got up. He stood in front of her, and pushed a lock of brown curly hair behind her ear and stared downwards at her bare feet. The yellow nail polish glinted in the light from the small lamp. "No shoes?"

"Please." Kensi scoffed. She shifted her weight onto one hip, and looked at him sassily. "I'm Kensi Montgomery. I'm rich. I'm famous. I wear heels even when I walk by ugly French poodle that fits in my purse." She said all of this in an incredibly fake southern accent. Deeks rolled his eyes and handed her the pair of bright blue heels sitting on top of her suitcase.

"Are you sure that matches?" He asked, staring her up and down. Kensi's could feel her neck flush under his gaze.

"I'm rich darling." Kensi said. "I do what I want."

Deeks bowed her towards the bedroom door. "Of course, princess. Now, let's see if we can find the backyard without getting lost."

* * *

**Do you guys like it? should I write more? leave me a review, (even though I'm a horrible person and probably won't respond back! aahhhhh, sorry)!**


End file.
